The Seductions sequel to the oneshot, Cruelty
by Changeling13
Summary: Kaname and Zero have decided: they'll both have Yuuki, and each other. Thus begins the seduction of Yuuki.. by both of them! Will their plan work? See for yourself! o O Not a oneshot this story may make you see menage trois in a whole new light!KanxYuxZer
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own Vampire Knight ! FANFICTION, PEOPLE!

"Good-good evening, K-Kaname Sama" Yuuki bowed, a small blush spreading across her face. Kaname always had that effect on her.

"Yuuki." His smile was soft and tender, making her blush more. He came to stand in front of her, while the other night class students went by. The girls in the crowd were screaming like usual, begging for attention, for them to accept their confessions, but Yuuki didn't pay any mind to them. Her eyes were all for Kaname. His dark almost black hair curled against the top of his shoulders, lighter highlights glinting in the fading sunlight. His large almond colored eyes stared back at her, his skin so pale, even against the white uniform of the night class. His gaze always seemed to cut into her heart, it was so intense.

"Hello Zero kun." Yuuki turned to see Zero standing behind her, dark and brooding. His silver hair and lavender eyes made him as attractive as Kaname, in his own way. His skin was more pale than even Kaname's.

Zero just nodded to him, averting his gaze. Was she just imagining it, or was Zero blushing? No, surely not.

Yuuki stood in between the two men, and she could feel the angry eyes of the day class girls. Yes, she could imagine how it would look to them, seeing those two and her. They probably thought they were fighting over her. They had no idea that both were vampires, one a pure blood, the other bitten and changing. Soon, Zero was going to have to change to the night class. The idea pained Yuuki. She cared for Zero very much, and even though her feelings for him were... confusing, she didn't want to be separated from him.

"Yuuki, I need you to come over tonight, around midnight. I have a ball to throw in about a week, and I need help writing the invitations. If you want to, that is." Yuuki felt her heart skip a beat.

"Of... of course I will, Kaname sama." Kaname's smile was dazzling, and she watched him leave, hardly able to believe it. Kaname never invited her over to the night class dorms. She was thrilled, but she was a little scared as well.

She'd always been a little scared of him, especially since that one night when she woke up in his bed, seeing him feeding off of Ruka. She'd fled from the dorm, and even now she tried to pretend like everything was normal.. but it wasn't. She'd been so conflicted after what she'd seen. On the one hand ,she'd been terrified. She'd seen his fangs buried into someone's neck, drinking their blood. His eyes had glowed bright red, something she rarely saw him do. Yes she'd been afraid. On the other hand, whenever she thought about the way he'd held that person, the way he'd looked up Yuuki, almost as if... as if he wished it was her. That made her blush.

Zero nudged her, bringing her back to the present. "Are you going to be okay over there tonight?" She nodded, studying his expression. Normally, he'd have gone crazy at the idea. He would have told Kaname that there was no way in hell she was going alone, that he wouldn't allow it. Now though, he seemed... different. Remembering how Kaname had said hello to him, and how Zero had reacted, Yuuki smiled. Finally! She thought those two would never get along. Something must have happened. Maybe they talked their problems remembered the night she'd waited in Zero's room, worried. She hadn't seen him all evening. When he had come back, he looked...hurt. Physically at least. He had cuts all over him, and his earring was torn out. He'd lost blood, and he fed on her immediately. She'd let him, her body held tight in his arms. This time though, she'd felt strangely...good. She'd noticed things she never really noticed about Zero before. Like the way his hands rested on her hips, or how close their bodies were when he fed. She thought of the first time he fed on her in a whole new light. She remembered the feel of his body behind her, suddenly grabbing her with a violence she never thought he could have toward her. When the night class was gone, all of the day class cleared out, their distraction disappeared.

Zero glanced over at her, and Yuuki felt her face going red. He did that to her now. Whenever he looked at her too hard, she couldn't help but blush. 'Like I'm blushing now', she thought, embarrassed.

" Well, I'd better get going, the chairman wants me to cook dinner tonight, so I'd better get started. I'll see you then Zero!" He waved goodbye, looking slightly dejected. On impulse, Yuuki leaned up on her tiptoes, and planted a kiss on his cheek. He looked shocked. Before he could say anything, she ran, not seeing the triumphant smile curving his lips.

"Come in". Kaname watched Yuuki enter his room, looking extremely nervous. She was dressed in a knee length white skirt, with a cute blue short sleeved scoop neck blouse. Kaname felt smiled his reassuring smile, knowing it would calm her. What he really wanted to do would scare her so badly she'd never see him again. Oh well...all in good time. He loved Yuuki, and he'd never hurt her, but sometimes... sometimes he felt the same way toward her that he felt around Zero. He liked a little violence in his sex, to hear them gasp in pain before he made them moan in pleasure. A part of it was being around Yuuki for so long, and yet not doing anything about it. Partly. Most of it though, was his nature.

"Hello, Kaname sama." She stood as far away from him as she could across the room. He smiled, watching her fidget under his gaze. He did love to tease her so. She was so easy to fluster. All he had to do was smile, or say something she wasn't expecting. It had become a game with him.

He motioned to the couch and the coffee table in front of it, covered with white envelopes. "Yuuki, if you'll come over here, I'll show you the list of names you can start with."

Yuuki slowly made her way over, skittish as a cat. He chuckled, the sound making her jump. "I won't bite you Yuuki. You know I would never harm you." He watched the affect the words had on her. The insinuation to biting made her blush, and then the reassurance made her feel guilty for thinking he was doing it on purpose. She sat down beside him on the couch. He could smell her, the warm scent of baked bread lingering in her hair, and the smell she always had. The smell of her blood. That smell drove him crazy.

He gave her a list, and showed her the pen. "These are some of the people I'm inviting to the ball. Mostly it's friends of others in the night class, and some nobles that I have to entertain. Thank you, for agreeing to help me Yuuki." He flashed her that wide gentle smile, watching the effect it had on her.

" It's... it's nothing Kaname sama". She picked up the pen, and Kaname grabbed her hand, holding it. She looked up at him, her face reddening. "You know I like it when you call me just Kaname."

"Yes, o-okay, Kaname." He let her go, and watched her begin the first invitation, noticing how her hand shook. He left her alone for a little bit, asking simple questions about her day, making her relax. She began to open up, to talk to him. He listened, genuinely curious. He watched the light from the fireplace dancing in her eyes, and felt a strong desire to... well he couldn't do that. She was too innocent. Finally, the invitations were done, and Yuuki leaned back into the couch, stretching.

"Yuuki?"

"Mm?"

Kaname leaned down, his arm crossing over her, and he slowly brought his lips to meet hers. She was shocked, he could tell. He kept kissing her, slowly, gently. He felt her sigh against his mouth, felt her slowly respond to him. Kaname restrained himself from all of the impulses he had, the ones he so easily allowed free with Zero. She he would have to treat differently. Slowly, very slowly, his tongue slipped inside her mouth. She tasted so good! He heard her small gasp of surprise, but he knew that she wouldn't stop him. She loved him, as much as she could understand how, and he was going to use that.

His hand was on her shoulder, and it slid lower, down her arm, to encircle her waist. He pulled her gently down, until she was lying on the couch, and he was on top of her. She was too mesmerized to fight him. Her eyes were half closed, new found desire and wonder blushing her cheeks. Kaname gently lowered his body, sinking against her, his arms holding himself up just enough to look in her eyes.

"Yuuki, I want you so badly." He nuzzled her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin deep into his lungs. Knowing he should leave it at this, but unable to stop himself, he licked a long slow path up her throat, hearing her small cry. He nibbled at her skin, teasing her. He could feel her body trembling, and reveled in it. His fingers came up to trace her collarbone, barely brushing the skin. Her breathing was getting slightly erratic, and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. She was too fun.

When his hand slid down her chest to lightly cup one of her breasts, he heard her small moan. "Ka-na-me?"

She made it a question. She wasn't sure what was going on, even when she was obviously enjoying it. She was very innocent after all.

He sighed, slowly releasing her. Brushing his lips lightly across her forehead, he sat up. She blinked, trying to clear her head, her eyes drowsy and her skin flushed.

Watching her slowly sit up, her expression befuddled and still showing the desire she felt, he began his act. Putting his hands in his head, he said in a distraught voice, "I'm so sorry Yuuki."

She looked confused. "S-sorry? What for?"

"For taking advantage of you. I couldn't help myself though Yuuki, I... these feelings... they're very strong."

He looked up, his expression full of guilt. "I can't help myself. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to apologize for , Kaname sama. I... I wanted you to... I mean... I'm.. not angry." Her clumsy attempts to comfort him made him smile. "Thank you Yuuki. Perhaps... you should go, for now. It's getting late, and you have school in the morning." She nodded, standing up immediately. He waited, watching the thoughts that crossed her face. Now she'd be wondering if she'd done something wrong, if perhaps he didn't want her after all. When she got to the door, he came up behind her, turning her around, and kissed her long and hard. When he finally pulled away, she looked like she'd been hit with a sledgehammer.

"I love you Yuuki. I don't want to hurt you."

As she began to understand, he watched her beautiful innocent smile cross her face. She left, and he closed the door behind her, leaning against it. Now, the next time they were alone, she'd be not only not surprised if he did this again, she'd be anticipating it. Not only that, but now that she knew what those feelings were, she'll recognize them in Zero as well.

He wished he could be there. Sighing, he whispered aloud,"Do your job well, little hunter."


	2. Chapter 2

Zero paced around his room, trying not to hyperventilate. He knew what he had to do, but he couldn't find the strength to do it. He wasn't some... some devious master manipulator like Kaname, he couldn't do.. _those_ things to Yuuki. Just thinking about it made his face turn red. Kaname had given him suggestions, things to say, how to do ... but no, there was no way he could go through with it. So what was he going to do when Yuuki came over tonight!?

Earlier that evening, they'd both been leaving the chairman's house after dinner. Yuuki had been staring at the stars, and he'd stood beside her companionably, until she turned to him. "Kaname sama says you need to learn how to dance for the upcoming party this week. You need my help? I learned how to waltz a few years ago."

Zero had jumped like he'd been stung by a bee. "Dance? Oh, yeah, I don't know how at all. Do you mind?" Dammit, Kaname hadn't warned him.

Yuuki gave him that innocent smile that she always gave him, and he felt himself blushing. Yuuki's eyes widened, not sure what was causing him to be embarrassed.

"Zero..?"

Zero turned and started walking back to his dorms quickly. "I'll see you around 11." He had to force himself not to run.

Now here he was, going crazy, waiting for the knock on the door that would put this all in tugged on the dark gray round necked pullover sweater, adjusted his faded jeans, trying to flatten his silver hair. He never had time to find his courage,because the dreaded knock came. Head snapping up, he went pale. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. Yuuki was in jeans and a red tank top, staring up at him. She had a CD player. "Hello Zero!"

Swallowing his fear, Zero smiled. "Hey, come on in." His room wasn't very big, but he'd pushed most everything to the side of the room to give them dancing space. Yuuki went over and set the CD player on the top of the dresser.

"So, why are you attending this party anyway? Isn't it for like, nobles and the council?"

Zero nodded. "Yeah, that's why I'm going. I'm going to be watching over them for the hunters. Since I'm ... part vampire myself now, they'll allow me in where they wouldn't like the other hunters."

Yuuki nodded in understanding. "I see, but why do you need to learn how to dance?"

Zero laughed nervously. "I don't know, maybe I'll have to escort people into the dance hall."

Yuuki frowned, but shrugged it off. She would never suspect him of lying to her. "Okay, well I have a classical CD in here so we can practice with that."

For about an hour, she instructed him on the bowing, the footwork, different moves. He felt silly, but it was nice, dancing with her. When she began showing him how to slow dance though, Zero got more nervous. In this dance, he had to hold her close, and Zero wasn't exactly in control of his instincts yet. Yuuki's scent rose off of her like a perfume, sweet and intoxicating. He watched her hair brushing along her shoulders, teasing him with glimpses of her throat. The hunger flared up in him, strong. Ever since he'd been visiting Kaname, he'd been under some strain. When he made love with Kaname, it was always rough, and he always seemed to lose some blood. Kaname let him drink from him afterward, but the result of constant blood loss was wearing him down. He was more hungry than usual. He'd tried to keep from feeding on Yuuki too much, but he could feel himself losing it again.

He pulled away, getting as far across the room as he could from her. He slid down the wall, huddling against it, his hands over his face. "I'm sorry Yuuki, I can't... you should go now."

He heard her soft footsteps, felt her crouch down in front of him. Her fingers pried his away from his face, forcing him to look at her. Her eyes were gentle, calm. "Zero, you're hungry aren't you? You don't have to hide it from me."

He watched as she brushed her hair to one side, and Zero knew his eyes had gone red as he felt the fire in his throat as he stared helplessly at her pale smooth skin.

"Yuuki." Against his will, he felt himself pulling her close to him. With the last bit of control he had left, he made sure he was gentle. His fangs slid into her neck, and he felt her body tense up as the hot blood flowed into his mouth. He felt her small hands balling up in his sweater, and he drank.

Words couldn't describe how she tasted. Like his favorite food, or the sweetest juice. She made him feel giddy, almost like her blood contained some sort of drug, making him drunk. He heard her soft whimper, and couldn't help the convulsion that made him bite down harder. Her gasp of pain brought him back to his senses, and he loosened his jaw, pulling his teeth out of her skin. His tongue slowly lapped up the blood, and finally, shuddering, he pulled back. He expected fear on her face, or disgust, but he never expected the look of drowsy pleasure on her expression. Her eyes were closed, lips half parted, cheeks flushed. Zero's heart thudded against his chest as he watched her eyes slowly open. She looked lost, wonder and confusion warring with desire. Before he could think about the fact that he still had blood dripping down the corner of his mouth, before he could think about how she would react, he bent his head, capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

Zero had never felt this good before. He'd wanted to do this for so long, and now, he was. Yuuki didn't pull away, she pushed forward, deepening the kiss, delving her hands into Zero's hair, holding his head up as she kissed him. He was surprised by her reaction, but didn't stop to question it. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her body into his. She was soft against him, and Zero felt his body responding. His right hand crept up her waist, grabbing her in a place he'd never thought he'd be allowed to. He felt her nipple harden under his hand, and she moaned softly against his mouth. Pushing her onto the ground softly, he positioned himself on top of her, continuing their kiss. He felt Yuuki's hands on his chest, felt them tentatively sliding under his shirt. The feel of her fingers on his skin made him mad with desire. He pulled her tank top up roughly, exposing her bra. It was pink, and lacy, and he groaned at the sight of her contained in them. She was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling, mesmerizing him. His fingers pulled the top of one side down, exposing her to him.

"Zero?" she whispered.

Zero lowered his head slowly, watching her eyes as his wet mouth covered her. She gasped loudly, new to the experience, and he could feel her shaking limbs. His tongue flicked across her nipple, eliciting another gasp, and then sucked at it, hardening it further. His hands were traveling down her waist, until they reached the top of her jeans. The inability to easily get around the buttons turned his brain back on, and he slowly took his hand away. His mouth released her, and he stared at the vision she was, cheeks pink and eyes glazed with emotion. Even now, she was still so innocent. He swallowed hard a few times, and began readjusting her clothing. She blinked, trying to think.

"Zero?" That one word was full of confusion, embarrassment, dejection. He smiled at her, the back of his hand caressing her cheek.

"Yuuki, I...I love you. I don't want to hurt you." That was true. He did love her. Even without realizing though, he'd done almost exactly what Kaname had asked. As soon as he'd gotten to close to her, he'd lost it, and the result had been the same as if he'd planned it all out coldly. He'd seduced her.

Yuuki digested his words. "I... I love you too Zero." The way she said it let him know exactly what she was thinking. Kaname. What about him? She was officially torn between two men. What she didn't realize, Zero thought cynically, is that was exactly what they'd planned on.

"It's okay, you're confused, you don't have to think about it too hard tonight. I'll go along with whatever you wish." He knew it was part of the line, but he couldn't help the feeling of remorse that washed over him. What if she did choose Kaname, and not him? What if she couldn't handle both of them, and just chose one? Zero had grown to love Kaname, in his own way. He didn't want that relationship to end, but he didn't want to lose Yuuki either.

Yuuki sensed the pain in his voice, and hugged him. "It's okay Zero, it'll be okay."

She stood up awkwardly, her face still red. She was embarrassed, as was expected. And, like expected, she was too concerned about Zero to let it harm their relationship. Kaname must be a mind reader.

"I'll... I'll see you later, Zero." She opened the door, CD player in hand. She turned back to him. "Don't think that just because... this happened... you'll be going without blood. I don't want this to stop you from asking for what you need."

She smiled and left, closing the door behind him. Zero didn't know whether to laugh, or cry. He was a mixture of so many emotions; guilt, worry, lust. And, if he'd admit it to himself, he was elated. She really felt the same way for him. He wound up doing both, laughing and crying.

Yuuki couldn't sleep. She lay in her bed, restless, trying not to think about what had happened earlier. Zero... she sighed. She couldn't believe what had happened. She had been dancing with him, and he'd lost control of himself. When she'd seen him huddling against the wall, full of pain and longing, she couldn't stand it. She'd offered him her blood, and he'd taken it. She knew she'd do anything to ease his suffering, and she was glad she could help. Of course, then he'd kissed her. It had been so gentle, unlike his feeding on her. She'd tasted her blood in her mouth, but didn't care. She'd felt her heart melting, her body responding to Zero in ways she'd only responded to Kaname. He'd done things to her she'd never had done to her. She blushed again, her hands on her face to cool them. Then... just when she thought she'd die of pleasure, he'd stopped. At first, she was worried he'd gotten tired of her. But seeing the gentle look on his face, the mixture of hunger for her body and something else, something tender, she'd realized that wasn't the case at all. He'd stopped because he didn't want to hurt her. She was a virgin, and he knew that.

Now that she thought about it, Kaname had done the same thing. They really were more alike than they realized.

Then it hit her. Oh no! She'd done things with Zero, even though she'd done things with Kaname! She'd betrayed both of them! She'd loved Kaname since she could remember. He'd always been so kind to her, and he loved her. Then there was Zero. Lovely Zero, who was always conflicted. His pain over losing his family, the struggle to keep his identity even though he was turning into a vampire. His obvious affection for her. She'd grown to love him too, and couldn't imagine being separated from him. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was a horrible person. What she'd done wasn't fair to either of them. And now she had to decide. It's not like she could have them both, although she wished she could. No, they hated each other, didn't they? Remembering the way Zero and Kaname had acted earlier, she realized that they didn't hate each other. Not anymore. Maybe they were even beginning to like each other as friends. That didn't matter though. Even if they were friends, no one would actually consent to sharing one girl. She wouldn't even dream of asking it of them.

Yuuki pulled the covers over her head, letting the tears fall.


	3. Chapter 3

The week of the party came. Yuuki wasn't too concerned about it, until she received a box, and a letter. She accepted them nervously. Opening the letter, she read:

Yuuki;

I wish you to come to the party tonight. Please accept, and wear this dress. Zero will pick you up around 9pm for me. Thank you for teaching him how to dance.

Kaname.

Yuuki was in a fit all day. How was she supposed to face them both for longer than a few minutes? She'd bee so awful. She still hadn't made up her mind either. She loved them both, she realized, and although that was unfair to them... she couldn't choose. She sighed heavily, anxiety and despair making her feet heavy as she tried to make it through the day.

Zero stood in front of her door, adjusting his suit at the last minute. It was black, of course, and he'd borrowed it from Kaname. He didn't like ties, so he'd dispensed with his, leaving his collar open. It bothered his neck when he wore tight collars. His pale skin and silver hair were scrubbed clean, and he ran his hand through his hair for the millionth time. It was important he got this right. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" A high pitched squeal from the other side answered. The door opened, and Zero felt his heart skip a beat. She was beautiful. She wore a cream colored off the shoulder dress, the skirt full and soft pink ribbons intwined in the stitching. A pink bow at hung at the front of the bodice, and little pink lace ruffles at the bottom almost scraped the floor. Her hair was down, with the sides pulled up and held together by a pink ribbon in the back. Her warm amber eyes looked up at him, a small blush on her cheeks. "I was just finishing up."

Zero smiled. "You look...absolutely beautiful". Yuuki's blush deepened, a strange smile on her face. Zero couldn't tell for sure, but it seemed somehow sad.

Holding his arm out to her, he said, "Shall we?"

Yuuki wrapped her arm through his. "We shall."

Yuuki gasped in awe as they entered the ballroom. The chandeliers were all lit up, hundreds and hundreds of candles everywhere. There were round tables surrounding the dance floor, covered with white table clothes and littered with rose petals. There were a lot of people, if people is what you'd call them. Vampires dancing around the dance floor, or talking in small groups. They were all so beautiful. She felt so out of place, the one human here. She was an intruder. They didn't treat her like one though. She received curious stares, sometimes even appreciative looks from the men. Some of the night class were there too, and Yuuki saw Aido wave merrily from a corner. Waving back, she froze when she saw Kaname,her heart feeling fluttery . If there were any words to best describe how he looked tonight, it would be Prince. Kaname's dark hair was the same as always, curling on his shoulders, against his neck. He was the same in most ways, except perhaps his suit. It looked slightly more antiquated than Zero's, with the white shirt ruffles peeking out at the wrists under the black coat, the shape and cut of it from another time. It reminded her of the Cinderella story. Surely, if anyone was the prince, it was Kaname. She watched as he smiled and talked with those that introduced themselves to him. Yuuki watched him with a growing feeling of sadness. Why couldn't she just choose one of them? She looked up at Zero, who was also staring at Kaname. Zero, with his rebellious nature and his serious eyes; those eyes, lavender and so beautiful. His pale silver hair was the same as usual, and although he was more dressed up, she noticed he'd left the tie out, smiling at the refusal. Then, she noticed something strange. His expression. She looked to make sure that he was still looking at Kaname, which he was. She looked back. Yes, that expression was because of Kaname. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it. If Zero had been a girl, she would have thought that...that they...Wait a minute! This was Zero she was thinking about. Zero didn't... like Kaname like that, of course he didn't. Zero wasn't... like that.. right? Zero looked down at her, and Yuuki felt her face going red. Zero looked confused.

"Shall we go over and say hello to Kaname sama?" Yuuki hurriedly asked. Zero led them across the ballroom floor, stopping in front of Kaname, who was leaning against a wall, chatting with some older noble vampire. Seeing them both, Kaname blinked a few times, almost as if he were surprised. "Excuse me Alejandro, I have to speak with someone." The older man left. He walked over to them, and took Yuuki's hand.

"You are the most lovely thing I've ever seen Yuuki." He kissed the back of her hand, and Yuuki felt slightly dizzy.

"Ka-Kaname sama." She glanced up worriedly at Zero. Zero didn't seem bothered. In fact, Yuuki was surprised at his lack of hostility toward Kaname for being so intimate.

"Ah, Zero kun. You look quite dashing as well." Zero's cheeks brightened a little, betraying the stoic look on his face that couldn't hide his blush. Kaname smiled, seemingly enjoying Zero's discomfort. Yuuki was really getting confused now.

"Well Yuuki, since this is a party, I am afraid I'm going to insist on asking you to dance with me."

Yuuki stuttered, not sure what to do. "Well, I ... if you're sure..."

Kaname swept her off toward the dance floor, not paying attention to her ramblings. Yuuki threw one last look over at Zero, who watched them leave with less than a strange look on his face.

Kaname held Yuuki close as they danced the waltz, enjoying the feel of her body against his. He knew she was uncomfortable with the intimacy, because he knew she enjoyed it as well. Her blush never left her face, even though she got lost in the moment and allowed herself to smile and laugh. He watched it all, wanting nothing more than to kick out these lousy vampires and have her to himself. He couldn't do that of course, so for now, this was enough.

Finally, the waltz ended. Warm with exertion, Kaname led Yuuki out to a balcony to get some air. The stars were out, filling the sky with diamonds, and Yuuki admired them, letting the breeze rustle her hair. She smelled wonderful, and Kaname felt himself edging closer to her.

"So, are you having a good time, Yuuki?"

She turned back to him, smiling. "Yes, this is a lovely party. Thank you for the dress, Kaname sama."

Kaname smiled at her insistence to adding the title. He suspected she was just too nervous to be more familiar. "Please Yuuki, just Kaname."

"V- very well."

She was too cute. Giving up, he pulled her into the shadows of the balcony.

She gasped. "Kaname s-Kaname, what are you doing?"

He laughed, feeling her shiver. "Nothing, dear Yuuki, I'm just stealing a quick kiss."

Before she could respond, his head lowered, crushing her lips with his. She was warm, and soft, and he moaned softly at the feel of her. She responded easily now, kissing him back with the same enthusiasm. He pushed her into the wall behind the door so no one would see them. He molded himself to her, feeling her softness under him. His hands balled in the material of the skirt, he pulled it up slowly, his hands sliding underneath.

Yuuki started to pull his hands back, her nerves not as strong as his. "No, Kaname sama, what will people think?!"

Kaname nibbled on her ear, ignoring her protests. "I told you, call me Kaname". His fingers slid up her leg, her skin soft against his fingers. They reached her thighs, feeling the lacy underwear she wore underneath. Groaning , his fingers played with the edges of them, Yuuki's feeble attempts to push him away only making him want her more. As his hand slid into the inside of her thigh, Yuuki couldn't help the soft yell that escaped her. "No, Kaname!" Kaname's hand came up, smothering the rest of her cry. His other hand continued it's exploration, moving the lace aside,touching her softly. She whimpered against his palm, and he smiled,sliding one delicate finger into her. Her gasp under his hand didn't make it far. Her face was red, but her heavy eyes and the small noises she was making let him know that she liked what he was doing to her, as embarrassed as she was. She was becoming wet, and Kaname fought to control himself, to take his time. She felt like velvet, and with a start, Kaname realized that he was shaking a little too. He was always so distant, so detached from everything, that it shocked him that he could feel so strongly with her. He played with her, not sliding all the way into her. She was a virgin after all. If he went too far, it would just hurt. He could feel hear her heart speeding up, feel the small tremors that were beginning make her body quake. He picked up the pace, going from casual slowness to something faster, something more intent. She struggled against him, prisoner to her passions, and before she could stop herself, she came, her back arching on it's own accord, convulsions wracking her body. Her long cry was muffled by his hand, and Kaname watched the emotions that crossed her face with wonder. This, right now, was the most beautiful he'd ever seen her. Her eyes had small tears dangling from the edge of her lashes, lost in the first discovery of what could be.

He slowly adjusted her dress, pulling it back down. She lay pliant in his arms, not prepared to stand yet. He kissed the teardrops away, and he heard her small sigh.

He held her for a few minutes, letting her recollect herself. Finally, he pulled away, looking down at her. She looked confused, happy, and sad all at the same time. Exactly how he wanted her. He bent down, kissing her forehead. " I love you Yuuki. I'll see you later."

He left her standing there in the shadows. Coming back inside, he saw Zero standing across the room, looking at him. He didn't look angry, he looked...disappointed. Poor thing, he wanted to be there with them. Kaname couldn't help the knowing smile that crossed his face. His gaze never left Zero's, as he raised his hand up to his face, licking his fingers slowly. Zero's eyes widened, the blush across his face visible from even that walked away, hiding behind a large stone column at the edge of the room. Chuckling, he walked over to him. "Ah, Zero, you are so fun to tease." They were hidden from the guests. Kaname closed in on him, pressing Zero into the pillar. "Come over later on tonight, and I'll do even worse to you."

Then Kaname kissed Zero, long and hard, sharing the taste of Yuuki between them. He pulled away, laughing at the stunned look on Zero's face. Kaname retired from the party, still laughing at Zero's expression. "It's your turn, Zero kun."

Yuuki left the party before she could see either Kaname, or Zero again. She was hot and lightheaded, not sure what she was thinking. Well, she knew one thing she felt; she felt good. What Kaname had done to her, had felt wonderful and new, and made it even harder on her to choose between them. When he'd walked away, leaving her there on the balcony, she'd felt like she was losing her mind. She wanted more. She didn't feel... complete. Something was missing, something she couldn't identify. She reached her door, opening it and going inside. Shutting it behind her, she sighed. The room was bathed in moonlight, the window's curtains wide open. Her friend, Yori, was visiting her parents for the week, and so she had the place to herself. Not bothering to turn the lights on, she reached up, pulling the pink ribbon from her hair. The sides cascaded down, and she massaged her scalp. She was in the process of unzipping her dress when she heard a small thunk from behind her. Whirling around, she gasped at the young man sitting against the wall behind the door, the shadows having kept him hidden. Pale skin and silver hair, lavender eyes. The suit coat was gone, leaving the white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and his collar gaping open. The small earring in his ear glinted at her, and Yuuki's eyes widened. "Zero, what are you doing here!?"

"Hello Yuuki."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Yuuki."

Zero watched her from across the room, slumped against the wall. He studied her surprise, the swallowing of the nervous lump in her throat, the way her hands fidgeted in the folds of her pink dress. She stood there in the dark, her eyes wide and apprehensive. He felt slightly chagrined, thinking about how this must seem. Well, it was how it seemed. All night at the party, he'd stared at her, trying to think about how best to do what he wanted to do, without her hating him forever. What if she really only wanted Kaname? What if now, she's decided that he was just not what she wanted, that three was a crowd? He wanted her so much, too. He wanted to shake that innocent, dainty exterior of hers, to make her stare at him the way she'd stared after Kaname on the balcony. And he would.

"Yuuki... I'm... I'm sorry." He knew his eyes were glowing, and what effect they had on her. It scared her, the red washing into his irises. He slumped along the wall further, looking pained. She reacted immediately, rushing over to him.

"Zero! Are you okay?" He felt her hands under his chin, soft and smooth, pulling his face up to look at her. She smelled sweet, like lavender. He breathed in deeply, and suddenly, he wasn't so nervous anymore. He wouldn't lose Yuuki, not ever. His hand flashed out, grabbing her wrist. She instinctively tried to pull away, but his grip was strong, now that he was becoming a vampire.

"Zero, what are doing? Let go of me." Her attempts were feeble, not very determined. Kaname was right. The more she was exposed to her feelings, the less she'd resist. Kaname had known she'd try to distance herself from one of them. Naturally it would be Zero, who she'd known less, and who she didn't feel indebted to like Kaname. Well, he wasn't about to let that happen.

His grip tightened on her wrist. "I'm sorry, I'm just...so hungry Yuuki." He pulled her closer, watching the fear and anticipation- yes there was anticipation there, crossing her face. She didn't want him to pull her closer, because she wanted him to. He hid his smile, his head down. She pulled harder against him. Normally, she wouldn't hesitate to help him out, he knew. Now that she was aware of him as a man, she was more uncomfortable letting him feed from her. Well, he'd always been aware of Yuuki that way, even in the midst of losing control of his instincts. As he embraced her, he was aware of the tensing of her muscles, of the slight tremor running through her.

"Zero...I don't think-" He cut her off with his mouth, stifling her protest with a kiss. It was long and deep, stealing their breathes away. She seemed to struggle at first, but soon she relaxed, sinking into his arms. Zero pushed her down against the floor, crawling on top of her.

And that was when they froze at the knock on the door. Zero cursed under his breath. It was past midnight, who could be knocking on the freaking door?

Zero let Yuuki up, straightening his clothes as, dazed, she answered the door. It was Yori, Yuuki's roommate. The small shy girl that always seemed scared of him, he remembered. Yuuki was looking flustered, putting on a light mood, although she was clearly nervous. "Yori! I didn't realize you'd be back today!"

Yori looked over to see Zero in the room, her eyes wide. "Hello Yori. I was just leaving." Yuuki watched him go with a slightly helpless expression. "Zero.."

Zero waved to her, smiling. " I'll see you soon, Yuuki." His voice left no doubt on how he'd be seeing her. He left her with her friend, a blush spreading across her face.

"Dammit!" Zero yelled, punching the wall next to him, not caring that the wall was pretty solid. Blood dripped down from his ripped knuckles.

Kaname eyed the red liquid trailing down the pale skin. "Calm down Zero. I don't like holes in my walls, and I don't think you want to shed too much blood around me right now." Kaname's eyes flashed red.

Zero didn't care. He was pissed. "I almost had her. She was willing, until her roommate showed up." He absentmindedly licked the blood off of his hand, freezing when he turned back to look at Kaname. The pure blood was staring at Zero, watching him lick the blood with an expression of almost pain. "Sorry". Kaname went to wipe the blood on his pants leg, but in a flash his arm was snatched up, thin pale fingers twisted around his wrist. Kaname's eyes were glowing brightly, a dangerous look on his face that Zero had come to both fear and enjoy. "Don't waste that."

Kaname raised the wounded hand to his face, and Zero watched nervously as Kaname began to lick the blood languorously, his tongue rasping the wounds sadistically, making Zero gasp.

"Really Zero, you're so careless. Always hurting yourself..." Zero felt teeth graze the cuts on his knuckle, making him jerk his hand back. He stared at Kaname, his feelings the same as they always were now; a mixture of fear, lust, and helplessness. Kaname always knew how to manipulate him, to make him resist even as he hoped Kaname would keep going.

Kaname smiled knowingly, his dark bangs hanging in front of his eyes, making him look devious. " You're so fun to play with Zero. So fun."

Zero felt his body slammed into the wall, Kaname pressing into him, his hard body molding against Zero's, his attraction plain against Zero's abdomen. Kaname was wearing a black cotton dress shirt, the top buttons open and exposing Kaname's upper torso. His black dress slacks were soft, loose. He was so beautiful, Kuran Kaname. The long dark hair, the dark amber eyes that glittered at him, the red of hunger fading, replaced by the warmth that could only mean one thing;desire.

Zero felt himself shiver. How had he ever managed to get caught up in this devilish creature, he didn't know. One night had become two, then four. Soon, Zero's body had not been able to go without Kaname for long. He was addicted to that tall lean frame, the pale skin and roguish smile. The smile was what he liked most about Kaname. Since he'd known the vampire, Zero had not really ever remembered seeing him smile at anyone but Yuuki. Knowing that made Zero care for him more.

He winced at the nails scraping down his arm. Even if Kaname was a bit twisted. Zero liked that too. Kaname was always rough, always dominant. The pure blood had a streak of sadism that both disturbed Zero and enflamed him.

He inhaled sharply at the feel of Kaname's head nuzzling his neck, the tongue flashing out in a quick wet line.

"K...Kaname?"

"Mmm?" Kaname's hand was sliding up into his shirtwaist, fingers brushing against Zero's stomach.

"Why do you treat Yuuki so gently, and me so...roughly?" He could hardly get the sentence out, he was so distracted by the hand playing with his pants buttons.

Kaname stepped back a little, looking into his eyes. Kaname's were warm, like melted copper. "Because Yuuki sees me as gentle. I won't ruin her image of me. You, Zero, have always seen me for who I am. You've called me a monster, a devil. And I am, in some ways."Kaname pulled Zero close, slowly, his mouth at Zero's ear, whispering. "I treat you roughly,Zero, because I like it. And so do you."

Kaname's fangs plunged into Zero's neck, sharp and hard, making Zero's back arch painfully. He didn't drink much, just a little, licking at the edges of the wound. He hadn't wanted to feed, he'd wanted to cause Zero pain, and pleasure, to prove his point. And he had. Zero could feel himself breathing hard, his legs weak with desire, a twisted kind of desire only Kaname could bring out in him.

It was as if he'd become a slave to his couldn't escape Kaname, even when it hurt. Zero felt himself growing larger, not able to control his reaction to the vampire. Kaname's hand was sliding down his body, wrapping around the bulge, massaging it, making it throb almost painfully. Zero's moan of pleasure turned to a gasp of surprise as he was spun around, putting him against the wall, his hands splayed in front of him to keep from smashing his face.

The hands became rougher, pulling his jacket from his shoulders, unbuttoning his white shirt. Leaving his open shirt on him, the hands were working on his hands, unbuttoning them, then sliding the zipper down slower. Zero heard the sigh behind him as Kaname's body molded against his back, the thighs pressing against his back, sending a bolt of desire surging like lightning across up his spine. Closing his eyes as Kaname's lips began making their way up his throat, kissing him softly and slowly, Zero groaned sharply when he felt the hand sliding into his pants, grasping him through his boxers, squeezing and rubbing him to near insanity.

So caught up in what they were doing, they didn't hear the knock on the door. Zero's moan of pleasure was loud, his head thrown back in ecstasy when the door opened with a soft creak.

They froze, both of them slowly turning to stare at the shocked and bewildered Yuuki. Her wide eyes took in the embrace, the open shirt, with Kaname's hand against Zero's chest, and trailed slowly and almost dazedly to the hand still frozen in Zero's pants.

Yuuki put a hand to her mouth, backing out of the room slowly. She looked almost as if she were about to faint.

"Yuuki!" Zero called out, pleading. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, and his voice cracked with emotion. He didn't want her to leave, to not understand what was going on..What was going on? It looked exactly like what it was.

Yuuki was too shocked to blush, her face pale and confused.

"Yuuki." Kaname's voice was soft, tender, worried. It was too much. She fled, and Zero watched her go, his heart breaking into pieces too small to see.

Kaname pulled away from Zero, and Zero slumped against the wall, too hurt to think. Gone. Yuuki was gone. He stared unblinking at the floor, not sure what to do.

Kaname kneeled down beside him. Zero didn't look at him. His mind was replaying her expression, and he hardly noticed the tears streaking down his face.

Kaname's hands shook Zero's shoulders, trying to force Zero to look up at him, but he just couldn't.

"Zero, it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong." Kaname's voice was almost pleading. It was nice of him, to try to comfort Zero. It wouldn't work though.

He stood up, Kaname's hands falling off of him. Mechanically zipping up his pants, and fixing his shirt, he walked past Kaname stilled crouched on the floor. His jacket was laying on the floor by the fireplace, and Zero went and grabbed that too, dazed.

Kaname stared at him as he did this, his eyes unreadable. Standing up, Kaname made to walk over to him, but Zero stepped back, shaking his head. Kaname stopped, his hands falling to his sides helplessly.

"Zero, don't go. You're hurting."

He couldn't see well through the tears, but Zero didn't bother to wipe them away. "She hates me, Kaname. She saw us, together, and she hates us now."

Kaname shook his head vehemently. "No! She doesn't hate us, she was just shocked. She's very innocent, Zero. What she saw, it's not easy for her to comprehend."

Zero smiled sardonically, his mouth twisted in pain. "I imagine it wasn't."

Zero passed Kaname on the way to the door, and Kaname didn't stop him. He just watched, and when Zero had reached the door, Kaname called after him. "Zero. She'll come around."

Zero loved Kaname. He didn't want to cause Kaname any pain, ever. But what they were doing, it had hurt Yuuki, and now...now there was no going back. Zero couldn't face him anymore. Turning away from him, he sighed. "No, Kaname...she won't. She thinks we're horrible, I could tell by the look on her face. It's hurting her. So I won't do it anymore."

He turned around, smiling sadly at Kaname, trying not to notice the pain in Kaname's eyes, an emotion that Zero had never seen in the vampire. "Goodbye."

And then he left, his world crumbling in his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week, and Yuuki was falling into a depression so deep, she didn't think it was possible to climb out of it. The usually bright and chipper attitude was replaced by a quiet, sober, distracted Yuuki. She didn't know what she was going to do. She was in love with two men. She hadn't known which one she was going to choose, and had hesitated. Now the choice was made for her. They'd chosen each other... leaving her alone.

She sighed, looking up from her textbook, sneaking a distraught look at Zero from the corner of her eye. He was sitting a row above hers, to her right. He was staring out the large window to the right, looking about as depressed as she was. The silver hair was shining in the ray of sunshine, his face serious, his eyes tired looking. She realized that he must be upset about what happened. She wished she could take back her reaction, but it was too late.

She turned back to the front, staring at her book, not seeing it, but that night. She'd been upset about what she'd done with Zero. She was so distraught, she'd cried on Yori's shoulder. Yori had patted her head, not understanding what was wrong, but comforting her friend none the less. She'd decided that she'd talk to Kaname about it. After all, that's what she'd done throughout her entire childhood, right? Whenever she had a problem, Kaname would listen to her, and comfort her, and even offer suggestions. So she'd gone to his room to speak with him. The dorm had been empty, so she'd let herself in, too upset to stop and think about the consequences of walking into a dorm full of vampires. That was when she'd found them together. She'd been shocked, upset, and she'd ran, and hadn't spoken to either of them since. She didn't know what to say.

Yuuki wanted both of them. She loved both of them so much.

When she'd first seen Zero, the chairman had introduced the harsh eyed boy covered in blood, looking like he was going to break any second. He'd been so confused, so ...alone. She'd felt for him immediately, and had taken it upon herself to nurse him back to health. He'd thawed slowly, his eyes beginning to soften when he looked at her. They'd become friends, and she'd been happy.

Kaname was her savior, in a way. Her first memory was of him, in the snow, covered in blood. Even then, she had seen the soft smile on his face, reassuring her. She'd taken his hand,and they'd been together ever since. He would visit her and the Chairman, bringing her a present, listening to her stories, smiling always. She'd grown to love him, almost as family, but as she grew older, the feeling started to change, to mature, developing into a romantic feeling she'd never thought would be reciprocated.

Her feelings for Zero had crept up on her suddenly, when she watched his struggle with the change. He'd seemed so alone, so afraid, her heart had ached for him. Then he'd bitten her, and Yuuki had been shocked by the physical attraction she'd felt. That Zero seemed to need her, even if it was just her blood, was thrilling to her. But then he'd said he loved her. Yuuki's eyes squeezed closed at the memory, fighting off the tears that had been falling for days now. Yes, he'd said he'd loved her, and Yuuki had believed him.

Kaname had said the same thing. So why had she seen what she'd seen in Kaname's bedroom?

Yuuki had heard of guys liking other guys, but she'd never expected it out of those two, of all people. Zero was .. well Zero. Brooding and strong, he was tough and very male. She'd never thought he would enjoy.. that kind of stuff.

Kaname was different. He was always sensual, no matter who he was talking to. He'd always seemed like someone who liked women though. Yuuki's mind flashed over the recent warning signs. The way they talked to each other now, Kaname always seeming to tease Zero. Zero didn't attack him anymore for it, didn't glared. Instead, he blushed, and averted his eyes. She'd thought it odd at the time, but now she understood.

When she thought about what she'd seen later that night, she'd realized that she hadn't ran out of disgust. On the contrary, seeing them together like that, holding each other close, touching each other ... it had made her blush the entire night. What had hurt her wasn't that they liked each other that way, but that they didn't want her. Obviously, they had decided to be together, and they were tired of waiting. She'd heard them beg for her to stay so they could explain, but she couldn't handle it. She didn't want to hear their kind words, the apologies. She'd leave them alone together, if that's what they wanted, but she couldn't just pretend like everything was okay. She was not okay.

She'd ignored the quiet stares from Kaname as well, every evening as the night class passed through on their way to class. The dark vampire would watch her intently, waiting for her to look up at him. She didn't. The sincerity in his eyes always made her upset, more so because she knew that it was just sympathy, and not love, like she'd thought.

Yuuki was so confused. What had the wonderful things they'd done to her been about then? Were the kissing, the touching, just some sort of guilt inspired way of

trying to comfort her? She couldn't bear the thought.

Kaname sighed, looking out the window at the setting sun. It was Friday, but it felt like an eternity since the 'incident', as he referred to it in his mind. Brushing his long dark hair out of his eyes, he stared at the gathering crowd of girls, searching for the two figures he knew oh so well. There was Zero, standing apart form the girls, looking worn and weary. The sight of him like that stirred multiple emotions in Kaname; pain for the time they've been parted, sadness at Zero's hurting, and the same odd feeling of desire he usually felt when seeing the young man.

Kaname's gaze found the other object of his affection, standing as far away from Zero as possible while still being able to guard the night class when they came out. Yuuki looked pale, more than usual. She looked depressed too. Kaname knew that, to an outsider, this wouldn't be noticeable, but Kaname could tell. "Yuuki", he whispered, letting the curtains fall back to cover the window. He began to make his way downstairs, to the group of waiting vampires near the front door. At his nod, they opened it, and put on their fake smiles, winding their way through the giggling and screaming girls.

"Hanabusa sama! Kaname sama!" Kaname smiled at them all, moving down the path. The blonde blue eyed Hanabusa looked as composed as ever, and Kaname knew that his flirting was more genuine than the rest. Aido always did like the human girls.

"Akatsuki kun!" The kyaas were very loud, and Kaname forced his face not to flinch at the piercing sound. "Shiki! Please accept my box of chocolates!" When Shiki complied reluctantly, he was flooded with dozens more. One dark look from Rima though, and they dispersed, mumbling but too scared to disobey.

Kaname walked past Zero slowly, but Zero didn't look at him, his head down, staring at his feet. Kaname sighed. Yuuki was standing a few feet away now, and when he looked at her, her eyes seemed to look up at him of their own accord, for the first time in a week. When their eyes met, hers went soft for a moment, reminding Kaname of the way she looked at him before. Then she seemed to remember, and her face blushed, and she looked down, her expression stricken.

Kaname wanted to wrap his arms around her, to hold her, but he knew that wasn't possible with the people looking on. He walked on, and as he did, an idea was forming in his head. He was going to do something that he hadn't done in years, since Yuuki was a child. He was going to visit her tonight, and listen to her talk in her sleep. If she wouldn't tell him what was wrong now, she might while she was dreaming.

That night, he snuck into her room, watching her roommate's even breathing as she slept. Good, Yori chan was a heavy sleeper. He smiled, slightly fond of the little human girl. She treated Yuuki very well, and he was grateful for that.

Yuuki was asleep on her back, hair spread across her pillow, her brows slightly furrowed in distress. He knew how she liked to talk in her sleep; he'd watched her since she was a tiny thing. She used to fall asleep on his lap when he would visit, mumbling about whatever it was that was on her mind. He hadn't done it since she began to get older, giving her privacy. Also, he didn't want to scare her roommate to death should she wake up. Now though, Kaname was slightly desperate. If he didn't do something, he'd lose her forever. That was something he couldn't tolerate.

After about 15 minutes, she started mumbling. He smiled softly at her, always amused by this quirk. Another five minutes passed until he heard something interesting and coherent.

"Kaname...why.." Kaname froze, not even breathing. Yuuki was frowning in her sleep. "Why don't.. you ... love me?" Kaname jerked as if he'd been struck. She didn't think he loved her?!

He wanted to scoop her up, shake her awake, tell her how much she was wrong. But he didn't. He continued to listen.

"Zero... you said... you said you....loved me" A tear escaped her eye, and Kaname felt his heart wrenching at the sight. He was about to flee, to run so that he could howl his pain at the moon, but when he got to the door, the last words hit him like a battering ram. "Why... I can't have you both.." Kaname froze, the words sinking into his brain slowly. Both? He looked back at her, the smile spreading across his face jubilant. That was it. That was why she'd left them. He departed the room quietly, and when he had left the building, he was laughing, tears running down his face. She didn't hate them at all. Zero was wrong. She loved them both. She was like this because she thought they'd given up on her, had chosen each other. Yuuki was upset, because she didn't think she could have them both, and that was why they'd turned away from her. Silly, innocent Yuuki. She would think like that.

Almost skipping, Kaname made his way to the night class dorm, a plan already brewing in his head. Yuuki would be his soon, he knew, and so would Zero. He was relieved as well, because he hadn't failed like he thought he had. Not once has a plan he'd contrived failed to work, and he'd been sorely upset about this one time being the exception. It was all working out, however, and soon, his new plan would come to fruition. 'Just wait, Zero kun. We'll have her yet.'

---This chapter was kinda short, sorry about that, but I figured you guys would want an update soon so I went ahead and did this as a sort of transition chapter, a foreshadowing if you will. Next chapter coming soon!----


	6. Last Chapter

WARNING: LAST CHAPTER!

-----------------------------------------------

Yuuki spent that saturday studying for the exams the following week, trying not to think about the two men in her life, or rather, not in her life. Their figures haunted her mind, sitting next to her while she worked, or stood behind her while she gazed sadly out the window, never leaving her be. She'd never imagined a world without them, and now that she couldn't see them, couldn't talk to them, she felt herself reminiscing. The few times she had made Zero laugh, his head thrown back, lavender eyes twinkling. He had been beautiful, Zero, with his rough exterior hiding his kindness. She could almost hear that sound, echoing through the room, fading into the walls.

Kaname she hadn't always had with her like Zero, but that made it almost worse. All of the times she could have spent with him, learning about him, asking him questions, just sharing memories together, haunted her.

Well, she would just have to move on. She'd pick up the pieces of her heart, and hold them together as long as she could. Maybe in time, it would mend on it's own. Maybe.

The sun was fading, when she received the knock on her door. Thinking it was Yori, who'd gone over to hang out with her other friend, Mio chan, she opened it, seeing a maid instead. The middle aged brunette with glasses bobbed her head politely. " A letter for you, Miss."

"Oh, um, thank you." Yuuki took the small white envelope. There was no writing on the outside. Closing the door behind her, she opened it, reading.

Yuuki,

I hate to ask you this on a weekend, but the library is a wreck, and I could use your help putting some of the books back. Please meet me there at 9pm. I'll make you your favorite food Monday!

Daddy

So the chairman wanted her help with the library? Yuuki smiled, shaking her head. He probably just wanted to comfort her. The Chairman didn't know anything about what was going on, but she knew he sensed her sadness. He'd been looking at her worriedly for a while now, trying to coax her out of her depression by being more eccentric, if that was possible. Glancing over at the clock, she saw that it was already 8. She changed out of her baggy dorm clothes, putting on jeans and a loose pink wool sweater, and sliding on her matching pink slipper shoes.

She made her way through the gardens, taking a deep breathe, inhaling the scent of roses and the crisp coolness of the air, caused by some bad weather coming through. For now though, it was lovely, the sky clear, the moon bright and full. She would sniff a flower occasionally as she went by, feeling the soft petals tickle her nose. The scent reminded her of Kaname. Sighing, disgusted at herself, she picked up her pace, avoiding the flowers after that. She couldn't very well get over them if she was sniffing roses because it smelled like them! Of course, Zero didn't smell like roses, he smelled the dark incense cologne she'd gotten him for his birthday last year. It was a wonderful masculine smell, not overwhelming, but subtle and intriguing. Shaking her head as if to shake away her traitorous thoughts, she made her way to the library. It was a solitary building set slightly far away from the class buildings, surrounded by gazebos and more gardens, bubbling water fountains giving the area a look of serenity.

It was two stories high, and old looking, it's multiple windows glinting in the moonlight, gazing down at her like eyes. She sighed. The library was gigantic. It was going to take forever to clean. She had no idea why the chairman thought that it would be a good idea to do this so late at night. They'd both be asleep, faces on a book, by the end of the night.

The front doors were unlocked, and she went inside. It was dark. Strange. She thought she'd gotten the right time. Shrugging, she started turning on the lights as she went farther in, thinking that chairman was late, as he usually was. It was going to be a long night.

Zero stared at the building in front of him, sighing heavily. A few lights shone from the bottom floor. Looked like the chairman was already here. Usually, he was late to everything he did, and Zero was slightly impressed, in a cynical way. It was 9:10, like note said. He'd been surprised when he'd received it, a note from the chairman, asking him to help in the library tonight. Kaien Cross rarely ever asked them to do anything on weekends, besides eat dinner over at his home. Maybe some of the more wild students had wrecked the place. The cool night breeze blew his silver hair about his face, into his white short sleeved school shirt fluttered, his jacket left back in his room. He didn't really need it. The more he changed, the less he felt the cold harshly. That annoyed him. He wanted that discomfort, it let him know he was still human.

He really wasn't in the mood for this tonight. Or any night, for that matter. He'd done nothing but mope the entire week, trying not to look at Yuuki every two seconds in class, wondering what she was thinking, or was she thinking of him? They hadn't spoken since she'd interrupted him and Kaname, and he hadn't been able to bring up the subject. Perhaps it was better if he just left her alone. Even as he thought that, his chest tightened painfully. Gritting his teeth, he pushed the pain aside, and went inside.

Kaname sat in a chair on the second floor, waiting in the dark. He could hear the moving around on the first floor, and he listened to the soft footsteps walking up the stairs, turning on lights as she went. It was Yuuki. He could always tell when it was her. She was getting closer, and he smiled a satisfied smile; his plan was unfolding perfectly.

Yuuki clomped up the stairs, turning on the lamps as she went. The library had gaslamps instead of flourescent lighting, to make the place more comfortable to read in. She liked it that way, with the warm orange glow instead of the harsh white lighting of most modern places, including the dorms the students stayed in. She reached over, twisting the knob that would light all of the lamps at once in the room. The gas lamps flickered to life, and the room began to brighten. She gasped, stumbling backwards at the figure perched casually in one of the cushioned leather chairs. It was still slightly dim in the large room, but she knew who it was immediately. There could be no other with that calm, self assured posture. His legs uncrossed and out before him, he was slightly slouched in the chair, his elbow resting on the arm, the side of his head resting in his palm in an almost bored way. He was wearing a black long sleeved dress shirt, the top 3 or 4 buttons open. His pants were black as well, and so were his shoes. In the lamplight, his hair seemed as dark as his clothes. His pale skin was the only other color on him. His eyes were dark as well, framed by thick lashes and staring at her so calmly.

"Kaname! What.. are you doing here?" Her voice was nervous, squeaking like a mouse. The small smile that spread across Kaname's face made her flush, her skin tingling with warmth.

"I'm here for the same reason you are. To help straighten up the books in the library." He held up a white note, like her own. The chairman had asked the head of the vampires to help tidy up the library? Yuuki didn't really understand what the chairman was thinking, and she wasn't happy about it either. How was she supposed to work with him all night, the way things were right now?

"Oh.. well.. you don't have to.. I mean.. I'll do it, you don't have to worry about it." Yuuki could feel herself blushing. Kaname slowly pulled himself out of the chair, walking over to her slowly. "No, it's alright. The chairman asked me to, and I wouldn't leave Yuuki all alone here all night." His voice was soft, luring, and Yuuki fought to keep her senses. He didn't care for her like that after all, it was Zero he wanted.

Determined to get through this unscathed, she straightened her shoulders. "Very well.. you can take the top floor, I'll take the bottom." She turned her back on him, making her way back to the stairs. She was halted abruptly by the solid figure standing at the top of them. Her eyes took in the white button up shirt, going up to the tattoo on the neck that she knew very well. She swallowed hard, looking into a pair of lavender eyes, darker purple in the dim lighting. He looked surprised to see her, his eyes wide and his mouth open in a small o.

"Wha..." He cleared his throat. "What are you doing here, Yuuki?" His voice was very polite, although slightly nervous. Yuuki blushed even harder. What an awkward situation. "Well, the chairman asked me to held fix up the library. Apparently he asked Kaname too. And you?" At the white note he automatically held up, she sighed, defeated. "Great. Well, looks like we're all cleaning up the library. I'll let you two take the top floor, and I'll take the bottom." She made to go around him when Kaname's voice stopped her.

"Nonsense. We'll all clean together. It's not fair if one person has to do an entire floor by them self. We'll all do the top floor and move on to the bottom when we're done."

His tone brooked no further argument, and Yuuki was still too intimidated by him to disagree. "F-fine then." She walked over to a corner, grabbing up books lying around the room, putting them in a pile to sort out. Her back was ramrod straight, her movements jerky. She watched Kaname do the same, much more calmly. Zero stood there for a few moments, and went over to the farthest corner of the room, adjusting crooked books on the shelf. Yuuki sighed in relief. They weren't going to 'talk' about anything. All they had to do was finish the job, and she'd be out of there. With a goal in mind, she set to it, working as hard and as fast as she could, trying to ignore the vampire and the soon to be vampire that were probably thinking the same thing.

Kaname watched Yuuki's frantic cleaning, smiling to himself. Any other girl in her situation would have found a way out of it, surely. They would have pretended to be sick, or remember something they had to do. Maybe they would just run, too embarrassed by the situation to make an excuse. Not Yuuki though. She would never disappoint the Chairman. He'd counted on that. He glanced over to see Zero focusing on his job, straightening books as if his life depended on it. Which one to play with first? They were both out of each others views, Kaname only seeing them both because of where he stood. He shrugged, walking slowly over to Zero, watching the young man's shoulders tense up at the approach. Hidden by bookshelves, he stepped up behind Zero, their bodies almost touching. Kaname leaned over, whispering into Zero's ear. "Would you like me to help you, Zero kun?" He watched the man shudder, his hand freezing in the process of putting a book up on the shelf. Kaname licked a line down Zero's ear, listening with delight as his breathing turned rough. Kaname reached around Zero, his body pressing intimately into Zero's as he pushed the book, limp in Zero's fingers, into it's place. Zero's breathing was growing more ragged, and Kaname's hand trailed down Zero's arm, feeling the tight muscles under his fingers. He'd missed this. He didn't like not being able to have what he wanted. His hand snaked under the arm, trailing down Zero's ribcage lightly, feeling the chest beneath the shirt rising and falling fast.

Zero's voice was a whisper, his voice harsh with desire. "What are you doing? Stop it." It sounded halfhearted, even to Kaname's ears. He didn't listen, his hand brushing down Zero's side, playing with the top of Zero's pants. He could feeling Zero's slight shaking, and reveled in it. Kaname slowly moved his hand lower, hand lightly moving between Zero's legs. The gasp was cut off abruptly by Zero, who was afraid Yuuki would hear. Kaname brushed his hips against the back of the silver haired man, back and forth, teasing Zero. He felt Zero try to turn around, to stop his play, and eyes narrowing, Kaname pushed Zero into the bookshelf, quietly but strong enough that Zero couldn't do anything about it.

Zero struggled for a few moments, unable to break free of Kaname's grasp. Kaname pressed up against Zero, his hand still holding the growing firmness in Zero's pants. "Behave yourself Zero kun, or my plan won't work out like I want it to." His slender fingers played and squeezed, stroking Zero until Zero let out a small, almost inaudible moan. Zero wanted nothing more than to pull Zero's pants down, to have his way in this dark corner between the bookshelves, to smother Zero's gasps and cries with his hand, but he couldn't. Kaname reigned his desires in, stepping away slowly from the silver haired temptation. Taking a deep breath, he watched Zero lean his head against the bookshelf, trying to regain some composure.

I'll be waiting for you, Zero kun." Kaname turned around, leaving Zero alone and shivering in the dark.

Yuuki told herself that she wasn't happy to see those two, while she sorted through the books by genre, putting them in alphabetical order. She couldn't lie to herself though. She was happy, as happy as could be in this kind of situation. Zero had looked well, and Kaname hadn't seemed angry with her. She looked up as Kaname reappeared from the bookshelves, walking over to her slowly, his gait reminding her of a wild cat, slinky and moving more gracefully than he should. His dark eyes pierced her like a needle, and she looked down quickly, not wanting to give away how much she still wanted him.

"I'm done sorting these." she said with an air of casualness she didn't have. She was trying to give him the hint to not bother helping her.

Ignoring her, he picked up one of the stacks. "I'll help you put them back up." His voice was smooth and dark, like chocolate melting on his tongue. She shivered involuntarily. His voice always had a way of doing that to her. She picked up a small stack as well, and walked down the aisles of bookshelves, looking for the correct spot.

She found it, in a shadowy corner far away from where Zero was working. She glanced nervously at Kaname, who was waiting patiently. It was a little too secluded. She began putting the books up, and when her stack was done, she turned and took the books Kaname was holding. As she slid the last book into place, she felt a presence close behind her. Turning around, she saw Kaname had moved in closer, almost touching her. She backed into the bookshelf, heart pounding. Kaname stood over her, dark and threatening, his body too close.

"Wh...Kaname?" She could feel the intensity rolling off of him, and she was slightly scared. Was he angry at her after all? He slowly closed the space between them, his head lowering, his mouth pressing against hers. Yuuki's eyes widened in shock. Warmth spread throughout her body at the feel of his lips on hers. For a moment, she forgot everything as she focused only on him. His mouth worked over hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth, making her gasp. His body was pressing into hers, his hardness molding against her softness. She felt like she was dying, but it felt good. Kaname's hands were sliding down her arms, grabbing her waist, pulling her against him. Yuuki felt the same hardness pressing against her stomach as when she'd been with Zero the last time,and not thinking, she slid her hand across it. She heard Kaname's sharp intake of breath. Had she hurt him? She didn't have time to ask, because those hands turned her around quickly, and Yuuki threw her hands out to catch the bookshelf for balance. Kaname's body pressed into her back, and the position made her feel weak in the knees. It felt so..dirty. And yet, she liked it.

"Kaname..?" Lips pressed against the side of her neck, trailing down her shoulder. She could feel his bangs lightly scraping against her skin, and she shivered. She was so lightheaded and overcome by these feelings, it took her a moment to realize Kaname's fingers were undoing her pants. She felt them slide down over her butt, and she remembered that Zero wasn't far away. Zero!

"Kaname! We can't! Zero.." Her voice was a hissed whisper, trying not to draw the attention of the man in the same room, although she couldn't see or hear him.

"Mm, yes, Zero." His voice was soft, silky. "If I remember correctly, the last time you saw us together, we were in pretty much the same position."

Yuuki felt her face go red, and as the image of that scene so similar to this flashed through her head, she felt Kaname's fingers slide across her skin, over her underwear, touching her where he'd touched her that night at the ball. Yuuki moaned, her legs shaking, threatening to buckle. Kaname's other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. His thighs ground against her butt, and without her jeans, the feel of that hardness against her made her wet, even as she blushed more. Kaname's fingers rubbed against her, eliciting soft groans and gasps from her. It felt so good, she couldn't stop it. Everytime Kaname's fingers moved against her, she thought of what she'd seen that night. Zero pressed against Kaname much the same way she was now, Kaname's fingers on Zero, Zero's expression, which she was positive was much like her own right this second. Her eyes closed, feeling Kaname's finger slide under her panties, sliding into her. Her back arched, a small cry escaping her a little too loudly. The heat on her skin threatened to consume her as his fingers slid in and out of her, the feeling building up in her in waves. Her eyes opened, just in time to see Zero step around the corner. She froze, staring at the shocked Zero, the soft pink spreading across his cheeks. Kaname's finger stopped moving, still inside of her. Yuuki felt her face turning bright red. So this is what it had felt like, when she'd walked in on them.

"Zero.. I..it's not what you think!" She began to struggle, but Kaname's arms were like steel, and she could barely move. "Kaname, let go of me!"

Kaname didn't let go of her. "Zero.. right on time as always. Yuuki gasped loudly as Kaname's fingers continued their work. Yuuki struggled against him, to no avail. "Kaname.. please stop. Zero.. he's watching.."

Kaname nuzzled her ear. "Yes", he whispered seductively,"he is. Dont' you wish he' d stop watching, and come join us?" Yuuki's eyes widened.

"J-Join?" She moaned against her will, the pressure building between her legs almost more than she could bear. She looked up at Zero. His breathing was ragged, his cheeks red, his eyes not seeming to be able to stop glancing down at what Kaname was doing to her.

Kaname chuckled. "Yes, join us. He does look so lonely over there. Don't you want us both?"

Yuuki stared at Zero, at the lavender eyes she knew so well. Of course she wanted them both. But she couldn't have them both...could she?

"But.. how..?"

"Don't worry about how, Yuuki. Do you want Zero as well?"

Yuuki felt like her face was on fire. "Yes", she whispered.

Kaname's fingers slowed down. "Then tell him so, Yuuki."

Yuuki watched Zero's tense, waiting expression. If she told him no, that she couldn't be with them both, what would that do to him? She saw the pained looked on his face. He was waiting for rejection. Yuuki couldn't do it.

"Zero.." Zero swallowed hard, waiting.

Yuuki smiled at him. "Zero, I want you too."

Zero's eyes widened, unbelieving, but as she watched, his eyes softened, and his smile was tender and loving, and lustful as well. He slowly moved toward her, and although Kaname didn't move away, he shifted Yuuki away from the bookcase, to face Zero. Kaname's finger slid out of her. Yuuki felt so exposed, the two of them looking at her so undressed and like this. Kaname's hand was slowly pulling her panties down her thighs to meet her jeans, and Yuuki watched Zero step into her, forcing Yuuki to straighten up, her back pressing into Kaname's chest. She could feel Kaname's mouth teasing her neck again. Zero stared into her eyes, and Yuuki watched with fear and anticipation. She watched Kaname's hand grab Zero's, and watched as he directed Zero's hand slowly between her legs. She felt both hands touching her, and she felt two fingers slide inside of her, both men together. Yuuki cried out, and it was smothered by Zero's mouth, hard and forceful against hers. Kaname's hips rotated against her, and Zero's other hand slid under her sweater, grabbing her breast, sliding into her bra and rubbing her nipple to hardness. She was drowning in desire, her emotions for both men swirling into one deep sensation, as she felt them both inside her. It was too much. She came, crying out loud, shaking while their fingers plowed into her, even after she was done. Slowly, they stopped, pulling out of her. Zero's eyes shined at her, the dark male look in his eyes saying that he was proud of what he'd done to her.

Yuuki caught her breath. "Are you done?" she whispered weakly. She felt disappointed somehow.

Kaname chuckled behind her, sending goosebumps onto her skin. "Not nearly." She felt herself scooped up in Kaname's arms, leading her out of the bookshelves.

"What are you doing?!" Zero followed, and they stopped finally near the middle of the room, and Kaname leaned down, laying Yuuki on the soft red carpet. Zero knelt down with them, smiling at Yuuki as he began to slide her sweater up her body. Kaname's hands were pulling her shoes off, sliding her jeans down her body and tossing them to the side. Her underwear went with it. Zero was pulling the sweater over her head, his warm hands massaging her as he removed her bra. Yuuki was beginning to feel the stirrings in between her legs again.

Zero's hands were on her breasts, fondling them, squeezing her nipples between his fingers. She watched as he lowered his head to them, sucking on her nipples, tongue swirling around them, nibbling.

Kaname had moved around them, coming over to the front. She watched with glazed eyes as he leaned down, kissing her softly, his tongue driving her mad. She was whimpering, begging for them to do something.

Zero was laughing softly, and Kaname shook his head, smiling. " Not yet, Yuuki. We're going to have fun with this."

While Zero continued to play with her breasts, Yuuki watched as Kaname's hands rose to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. The action was erotic, slow and seductive. Every button undone showed more of that smooth pale flesh. Soon, his shirt was completely open, and he slid it slowly off of his shoulders, watching her the whole time.

Then she saw him undo his pants buttons, zipping it down. She dimly realized that Zero was watching him too, and with almost the same expression as her own. Kaname slowly reached inside his pants, and Yuuki's eyes widened at what she'd felt against her the entire time. It was long and smooth, the flesh as pale as his chest. It was big, and slightly threatening looking to her. Kaname smiled at her look, kneeling down in front of her again. She felt Zero pulling away slightly to undo his own clothing, but at that moment, she was concerned about Kaname. He knelt down behind her head, and she looked up at him. His penis was right next to her face, and as she examined it, Kaname said, "Touch it Yuuki. Be gentle, but touch it." She hesitantly reached out, and her hand closed over it. The hard muscle was encased by skin so soft and smooth she was surprised. Her hand slid up it, feeling it slide against her palm. Kaname's slight gasp made her look up at him. He seemed to be enjoying hand reached the tip of it, and her thumb rubbed against it, exploring. Kaname laughed roughly. He took it out of her hand, and Yuuki could feel Zero back again. She looked over at him, and he was completely naked. Her eyes traveled across his body, his hard muscular chest, the hard abs. Everything about Zero was hard. Her eyes traveled lower, and she wondered if he felt like Kaname did. Her hand reached out, grabbing him. Zero gasped, grinding against her stomach and her hand, over and over. She enjoyed the feeling of that smooth skin sliding against her abdomen. She felt fingers twist in her fair, jerking her head back slightly roughly. Dark eyes looked down at her, mesmerizing her.

Kaname stroked her cheek. "I want you to do something for me, Yuuki." he leaned over her, and his long shaft was inches from her face. His hand reached out, his fingers sliding between her lips, opening her mouth. Yuuki didn't know what he was going to do, and she was startled when his hips lowered, that long smooth shaft sliding into her mouth. She could taste his skin, and her mouth stretched wide as he slid in deeper, slowly. Instinctively, Yuuki began to caress it with her tongue, sucking on it. Kaname groaned, his head thrown back. He pulled away, almost completely out of her mouth, before sinking back into her. It was a bit uncomfortable, having something so big in her mouth, going so deep, but she enjoyed it. She could feel Zero's mouth on her nipples, his fingers between her legs, not inside her, just playing with knew he was watching, and she blushed a little. Kaname's thrusts became harder, deeper into her mouth. Suddenly, he pulled out completely. She craned her head to the side, looking at him. He lay there panting, still hard.

Grinning at her, he said "I don't want to go just yet."

She was slightly confused at that. He just shook his head, laughing. Pushing himself up, he crawled over to Zero, who as watching Kaname intently. Kaname wrapped an arm around Zero, pulling Zero up against him. Yuuki watched in surprise as Kaname kissed Zero fiercely. Kaname's hand slid down Zero's body, wrapping around the long shaft between Zero's legs, fondling it much the same way Yuuki had with Kaname. Yuuki was mesmerized, and she couldn't help the throbbing feeling she felt as she watched them. Zero moaned against Kaname's mouth, and Kaname broke away from him.

"It's your choice tonight, Zero. What do you want?" Kaname looked from Zero to Yuuki, and Zero did the same. She saw the blush creeping across his face. "Are you saying.. that I could...have you.. like you have me?"

Kaname nodded, licking Zero's shoulder slowly. "Doesn't that intrigue you, Zero? To know how it feels, to take me the way you want?" Zero's face was red, but he nodded, licking his lips.

Kaname smiled. "Good, then I'll take Yuuki this time... and then you can take me." The way he said it made Yuuki shiver. She didn't know what they were going to do, but she was about to find out.

Kaname slid his pants off, and Zero backed up, letting Kaname crawl over her. She felt Kaname's body mold against her, rubbing himself against her like a cat. She groaned, the pleasure of it making her dizzy. Zero moved a little to the side, so he could see both of them. Kaname bent Yuuki's legs, and forced them open. She yielded, feeling that urgency she'd felt earlier.

Kaname positioned himself between her legs, and Yuuki watched as he grabbed his penis, watched as he barely slid it into her opening. She gasped at the feel of leaned over her, bracing himself above her on his arms. His large dark eyes looked into hers, and for the first time, Yuuki saw something she'd never thought she'd see; Kaname's true face. He wasn't smiling. Those eyes, those dark eyes, radiated with a dark intention she'd never glimpsed before. For the first time, she saw how truly dangerous he could be. He smiled at her expression, at her widening eyes. "Now you know, Yuuki." He thrust into her hard and fast, and Yuuki couldn't help the scream that escaped her. Kaname's hand covered her mouth, smothering it. The burning pain inside of her was so strong, and as she felt him thrust in and out of her, she watched his face. He enjoyed causing pain. His breathing was harsh, his eyes glinting back at her, and she felt slightly scared. Soon though, the pain was fading, replaced by another feeling: pleasure. With every thrust, the pleasure grew, and she began to cry and gasp each time he buried himself in her. She felt him slap against her thighs, over and over and the pressure grew, spilling over in an explosion of feeling. She came, crying against his hand, and she felt him come too, spilling himself hot into her, burying himself deep, crying out in release.

Yuuki floated down to reality slowly, and she felt Kaname slide out of her, collapsing against her chest. Yuuki looked over to see Zero looking back at her. Hunger for her body had incited the hunger for her blood, and his eyes were glowing eyes were low on her body, and as Kaname lifted up off of her, she saw the blood stains on her thighs. Kaname's eyes flicked over to him, and he moved out of the way, letting Zero crawl over to her. Yuuki watched shakily as Zero's head lowered between her legs, licking the blood off of her thighs. Each little lick of the rough tongue made her jerk, and somehow, she was feeling restless again.

Zero looked up, glancing at Kaname. His eyes widened as he saw Kaname had grown large and hard again, watching him lick Yuuki's blood.

Kaname smiled at him. "Well Zero, since Yuuki will be too sore to handle two men tonight, do you still want me?"

Zero swallowed hard. "Yes", he whispered.

Yuuki blinked a few times. What? How were they supposed to..'Oh', she thought to herself, not sure what she thought of it. Kaname looked back at Yuuki. "You can watch, Yuuki." Kaname and Zero knelt together a foot away from her,and Kaname wrapped Zero in his arms, kissing him. Kaname pushed Zero down onto his back, and he crawled over him, inching down until his face was next to Zero's penis. Glancing at Yuuki to make sure she was still watching, he took Zero in his mouth, slowly. Zero gasped, fingers digging into the carpet. Kaname moved his head up and down, slow and first, but then faster. Zero moaned and gasped, and Yuuki blushed at the sucking sounds. She felt herself getting wet just watching them, but wasn't sure that she was supposed to.

Kaname's mouth let go of Zero, and smiling darkly, Kaname turned to face Yuuki, lowering himself onto his hands and knees. Zero rolled himself onto his knees, pressing himself agaisnt Kaname's butt, rubbing himself against him over and over. Yuuki's face was getting red, not just because of what they were doing, but because both of them were looking directly at her while they were. Zero's eyes looked overwhelmed with desire, half closed and biting his lip softly. Kaname watched her calmly, clearly turned on, but always clearheaded. His gaze didn't leave her face. Yuuki felt her heart pounding as she watched Zero grab himself, and licking his hand and rubbing it against himself, he pushed it into Kaname's body. Yuuki's face went red. Kaname watched her, his slightly parted lips and dark eyes letting her know he enjoyed it. Zero obviously was. His head was thrown back, hands on Kaname's hips, pushing himself in and out of Kaname hard and frantic. Yuuki watched as Kaname braced himself up with one arm, the other going underneath him, touching himself. Yuuki looked away, too embarrassed and turned on to watch. She could hear their panting, the slaps of Zero's thighs against Kaname's butt.

"Yuuki". She kept her eyes on the ground. Kaname's voice repeated himself again, more forcefully. "Yuuki, watch" Yuuki felt her eyes drawn up against her will, locking on to Kaname's. She knew he was using his powers to control her. She couldn't look away. She found herself watching Zero's hips thrust against Kaname, the rthym building up in her. Her eyes were drawn to Kaname's hand, massaging his shaft as he jerked to the motion of Zero's body. The tempo got faster and faster, and Zero thrust in deep, crying out in release. Kaname's hand jerked, and she watched the clear whitish liquid come out against the carpet, against his hand. He gasped, his eyes closing. Yuuki felt herself come with him, although no one had touched her. Kaname had used his powers to make her go like this, she knew. She lay there on the ground, the spasms rocking her. Zero pulled himself slowly out of Kaname, and they both collapsed on the ground together, Zero on his stomach, Kaname on his back.

"Yuuki, come here." Kaname's voice compelled her, and her slow sluggish body crawled over to them.

Both Zero and Kaname reached out, pulling her down between them. Zero rolled over, hugging Yuuki's back, while Kaname snuggled against her front. They lay there like that together in silence for a moment. Zero's mouth began kissing Yuuki's neck. "Yuuki... can I..?"

Yuuki knew what he was asking. "Yes, Zero. Go ahead." Zero bit into her throat gently, sucking 's face snuggled against the other side of her throat, biting into her as well, harder than necessary. She felt them both pulling on her blood, touching her all the while. When she started to become dizzy, they pulled away, licking at the wound, closing it.

They lay there together in a tangled heap. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Zero propped himself up on one arm. "I'm glad you don't hate us, Yuuki."

Yuuki looked over into Zero's lavender eyes. They were soft, tender. "I never hated you Zero." She thought of how best to explain, but Kaname got to her first.

" She was concerned because she didn't think she was allowed to have us both, and when she found us, she thought we'd chosen each other and not her."

Yuuki looked at Kaname in surprise. "How did you know?"

Kaname grinned. "You talk in your sleep a lot, Yuuki. I just had to visit your room in the middle of the night to find out what was bothering you. Something I used to do quite often."

Yuuki blushed. "That's rather embarrassing, talking in my sleep." Her eyes widened. "Oh no, the chairman! Won't he be here any second!?" She sat up quickly, only to be pulled back down again by both of them.

Kaname chuckled. "The chairman won't be coming, Yuuki. I sent those notes, to lure you here." Yuuki's eyes widened in understanding. Zero laughed behind her.

"Kaname seems to know exactly how to manipulate people, Yuuki. Especially us."

Yuuki couldn't help but laugh as well. "You're right. I've been so silly." Pulling them both to her, she sighed had them both now, her men. One was a silver haired turned vampire, who was kind and gentle. The other was dark and devious, not as gentle as she'd always assumed, but she loved him more now for knowing his true self. Like light and dark they were, opposites but somehow similar.

"I love you, Zero, Kaname".

"We love you too, Yuuki."


End file.
